Final Countdown
Final Countdown is the second episode of The Newest Scooby-Doo Show Premise Velma enters herself and Shaggy in a math competition (Shaggy by accident) and Shaggy ends up winning! Meanwhile, the power goes out and Shaggy is kidnapped by a Ghostly Geek! Why was Shaggy kidnapped and will Velma's jealousy get the best of her? Plot "Like, I can't believe you signed me up for a math competition!" Shaggy said as the Mystery Machine flew down the highway. "It was an accident" Velma replied. The Mystery Machine stooped in front of the Stevenson Math Competition. "Daphne and I will stay out here while you guys compete" Fred said "Re Roo" Scooby barked Velma and Shaggy walked in and met the host of the competition Kirk Stevenson. "Howdy you must be Velma and Shaggy, the last two competitors!" Kirk said with a smile. "Please join our only other competitor, Leo." "Hello inferior brained competitors I'm Leo" Leo smirked "Velma it's weird, there's like no crowd at all" Shaggy whimpered "Be quiet the competition is starting" Velma shushed. "Alright you three, hit the buzzer to answer the multiple choice question. Question 1, what is the square root of 144, A 12, B 13, C 72." BEEP! "Ummmmmm, A?" answered Shaggy. "Correct!" (A montage of Shaggy getting questions right follow) "Alright the score is, Velma 10, Leo 10, and Shaggy 21!!" Kirk read. Leo and Velma were furious! All of a sudden the lights turned off. A glowing nerdy looking ghost appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Shaggy! "I am the Ghostly Geek," it roared,” And I am the smartest one here!" It disappeared along with Shaggy, who was screaming. "Jeepers, what's that?" Daphne said, pointing to the Ghostly Geek hoisting Shaggy away. "Come on guys let's go investigate!" Fred said, hopping out of the Mystery Machine. "Rikes!" exclaimed Scooby. They follow the Ghostly Geek into a weird computer room. "Alright genius, see if you can solve this!" said The Ghostly Geek tying Shaggy up. All of a sudden the ghost turned around and saw Daphne, Fred and Scooby! The chase scene starts. Daphne and Scooby run into an elevator and choose the 4th floor. The door opens and there is the Ghostly Geek they shove him in the elevator and push every floor, they high-five. Fred is running and he runs into an office. He dresses in a lab coat. He sits the geek on the chair and starts lecturing the geek who gets dizzy. Daphne, Fred, and Scooby run into the competition room and they run into Velma. "Guys Shaggy got kidnapped and can you believe he beat me at a math competition?" Velma asked. "We know Shaggy got kidnapped." Fred said. "Re beat rou at rath" Scooby chuckled. "We need to catch that ghost!" Daphne said "Oh really," The Ghostly Geek said from behind them. "Rikes!" yelped Scooby. All of a sudden Shaggy came up from behind and lassoed the ghost. "I untied the knot it wasn't really a good one." Shaggy said. "Now let's see who the geek really is..." Fred said, "Kirk Stevenson!" "Rhat?" asked Scooby. "Yeah I did it. I made up this fake math competition to bring in the smartest people. Then i planned on kidnapping the winner and force them to hack into the bank's website so i could rob it without leaving a trace. And I would've been rich if it wasn't for you meddling nerds!" Kirk said while being escorted away from the police. "I should've been the one who was kidnapped!" Velma yelled to Kirk. "Velm, I guessed on every answer I'm not smarter than you." Shaggy said. "Really, oh thank goodness!" Velma said relieved "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" said Scooby cheerfully. Writer's Note Hey this is ScoobyDude2 feel free to write reviews in the comments below Cast and Characters Villains *Ghostly Geek Suspects Culprits Locations *Stevenson Math Competition Notes/Trivia * Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *The Newest Scooby-Doo Show - Volume 1: Desert Sands Category:ScoobyDude2's Stuff Category:Catfish Co.